


Good Morning Call

by starrymeis (meiqis)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, aka all of nct are women, canon compliant gg nct, icb that ain't a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/starrymeis
Summary: “This is my bed you’re desecrating." Without another word she tore off her sweater and, despite her rough wrestling with the clothing, hung it with surprising care on the handle of her closet, because this was also her favorite - a gift from Jaehyun - and as upset as she was with herself, she didn’t want to release her frustration on a present she so dearly treasured.“Actually,” Yukhei spoke up, and it should ring all sorts of warning bells in the younger’s head, “That’s what we came to do.”Really, what Jaemin hadn't expected to come home to after a night with Jaehyun, were Jeno and Lucas in her bed, offering pure sin and utter pleasure. But then again, with two pretty girls in her bed, who was Jaemin to refuse?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Good Morning Call

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this in a self-indulgent lunacy over the span of two days, and all thanks to [Bea's](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX) help, who was my spurt of motivation, inspiration, and just a cheerleader to keep me going during my writing time!!
> 
> You could consider this as a continuation to my [markren fic - drippin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929155) but can also be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> either way, this is a genderbent au so if you don't like it - **kindly don't read**  
>  for triggers, please heed the tags above! additionally, _spanking_ refers to several types and spots of hitting.

There was an itch, fuzzy and bubbly, irritating beneath her skin, ever since last night, it didn’t leave even when she hung her coat in the closet and kicked her shoes into a corner by the time she came back home in the morning. An itch that was there too often, a sensation of being left to her own demise, and while she would never blame Jaehyun for that, because she dearly loved her girlfriend, there was no denying it was also associated with the same woman. It was the price she knew she had to pay, the price she had been willing to pay since their first time, and it was not her own lack of satisfaction that bothered her, it was the way it scratched open wounds, made her feel vulnerable because she wasn’t allowed to give.

“Hey, unnie. Lucas is here, wanted to talk to you,” Jisung called from her position on the couch, some documentary on the screen and a bowl of cereal precariously balanced on her lap. Any other day, Jaemin would be worried about it toppling over but this day, she felt too tired to be bothered. Instead, she only patted their youngest’s hair when passing by before she headed to her room, to peel herself out of the sweater smelling of this heady and intoxicating mixture of tonka and other perfume, an odor similar to but heavier than vanilla, which also sent her spiraling, body warm with need and it was not always the sexual kind. Relationships weren’t about sex, and that was something she had slowly grown to learn during her time with Jaehyun, when small gestures mattered more than mind-blowing pleasure, as much as that could be something she was envious of Renjun for during her most horny days.

It had happened sometime in the beginning, a learning curve for the both of them, and one that had unfortunately taken off different ways. Sex, they had slowly needed to realize, was not affiliated with the same sort of pleasure for each of them - for as exciting as it was to Jaemin, as easily as she could get riled up, it hardly awoke anything within Jaehyun. It had been disappointing at first, had her gnawing at her pride because she had thought _she_ was lacking, that she wasn’t good enough, that _she_ wasn’t enough, and it hadn’t been until the older had opened up more, had confessed during one early morning on the phone, because it was easier when they weren’t eye to eye, that it had been on her all along.

“I’ve asked Johnny-unnie for a recommendation yesterday,” Jaehyun had confessed back then, and the words still easily echoed through Jaemin’s mind, “and she sent me this video… I’ve tried to get myself off for two hours or so, Jaeminnie, but there was- This- I just didn’t feel it…” 

A confession they had tried to prove, with Jaemin between those perfectly sculpted legs a few nights later, doing all those things Renjun had advised her to do, but no matter what she did, despite tasting Jaehyun’s slick on her tongue and feeling the muscles gave way under her fingers, nothing was enough to elicit the softest of noises from her girlfriend even then. Just fingers carefully combing through her hair, brushing back her rosy strands, and it had been all of a clarification they needed. Ever since, something had changed between them, and it wasn’t that Jaemin was unhappy - goodness, there was no way she could ever not feel happy when Jaehyun welcomed her with open arms, when Jaehyun kissed her good night and greeted her good morning with her lazy dimpled smile, when not even Jungwoo’s presence in the same room was enough to burst their little bubble. But some nights, it was different…

With Jungwoo having stepped out for a while the previous evening, with Jaehyun’s lips on her own, lazily making out, fingers tracing her skin, painting symbols into her flesh, it was easy enough for Jaemin to get riled up. Her _best years_ , as the common opinion would go, sexual drive that wouldn’t lessen for another few years, and she had been so hot, so unbearable and awfully hot - she had ground down against Jaehyun’s thigh without realizing. She was blessed, she really was, because despite this part of their relationship being one-sided, the older never pushed her away. Only she didn’t reciprocate either, she’d kiss down Jaemin’s neck and hold her waist and draw patterns into her skin, would offer her hand and her mouth to make sure Jaemin felt well and was sated, until she was physically no longer able to endure more, but it was always one-sided.

It was that part, this minor detail, that left her irritable, and had her stop grinding on her own the last night too. “I’m not feeling it right now,” she had explained with a small smile then, but it wasn’t entirely true. What sometimes bothered her was simply that she was a giver - she wanted to make others feel good, wanted to care for them, pamper them, make sure everyone was content and glad. She was that way with her group members, with her family and friends, and she craved the same in bed. She wanted to be able to take care of Jaehyun as well, to repay her for all the favors, all the fuzzy soft highs she had been gifted, wanted to make it up, but she didn’t know how when she had not yet found the right measures to equalize sexual highs. 

She had asked once, naturally, but with Jaehyun kissing her sweetly and mumbling “I’m happy just like this,” Jaemin hadn’t found a chance to latch on. It wouldn’t even be that bad if it were just her urges, if she was horny of her own and could do with the toys she had bought - online shops be blessed. It was that Jaehyun was more than she had ever bargained for by allowing her to go out, of all things, by setting Jaemin up with Johnny when the younger had refused, and it had been then, when she had been able to eat her athletic group member out, make Johnny cum under the latter’s hazy command, when she had seen the blissed out expression on that pretty face that she realized - she wanted pleasure to go both ways. She didn’t want to be alone on her high, didn’t want to be on only the receiving end, and it was this part that sometimes dampened the mood and her urges. 

It must sound funny to some - it _was_ funny to some, as one or another discussion with group members had revealed, who hadn’t entirely understood yet that her romantic affection could be played out in a different setting to her sexual urges, who couldn’t understand that their relationship had another dynamic. Admittedly, it could be a bit of a difficult concept to grasp, in which activities like phone sex were more fulfilling than physical proximity, when she could get lost in Jaehyun’s voice and soft commands, when she wasn’t confronted with the reminder that Jaehyun didn’t feel the same pleasure as her. Still, it was the way it worked best for them - for Jaemin, and regardless of what some of her members, her friends, told her, it was what made her happiest most. Because Jaemin… Jaemin simply wanted to be with Jaehyun, wanted to be allowed to hug the older and kiss her neck, inhale that heavy scent of cologne when she was close, taste peach on her lips with every kiss, wanted to feel slender fingers entwined with her own, wanted to feel the ever prominent warmth of her girlfriend’s body against her own. Loving Jaehyun was different but it wasn’t hard, because Jaehyun herself was so lovable, was all Jaemin had ever wanted, and she was content. For Jaehyun, she was able to overcome her desires, was able to focus on what mattered, and seeing this utter adoration, gazes filled with warmth and _love_ meet her own was her daily luck.

So, yes, she maybe was in a mood, was in a rut, because she hadn’t been able to cum, was feeling down because Jaehyun had needed to leave early and she hadn’t wanted to stick around in a bed smelling of her girlfriend which she just wanted to soil. All that hardly compared to the way Jaehyun had smiled against her lips during a few tired kisses in the morning, when they had still been dizzy from sleep and startled from her shrill alarm, when Jaemin had been able to bury her face against the older’s neck while Jaehyun had made some coffee and eaten breakfast, because it was the way her own heart raced, the echo of which she had been able to feel against her own chest as well, that had reminded her that she was still in love, and nothing could possibly make her lose this affection and adoration at all. So what if sometimes it was tough, all relationships were difficult at times, but overcoming these troubles were what made it worth it for her, and it were the small reminders that kept her holding on, remaining strong, because Jaehyun gave her the strength to endure as well. 

Still, it didn’t make entering her room tolerable when, instead of void spaces and empty beds, she was met with the sight of Lucas and Jeno on her bed. Not that Jeno was an unusual sight, albeit that brat could be a bother of her own, because her friend simply liked to invade her room, chill on her bed and play games on her phone. But Yukhei was, in all her lazy glory, which maybe wasn’t so lazy when she had a lapful of her own girlfriend lazily mouthing at her neck.

Normally, it would be mildly annoying, because Jaemin maybe wasn’t a clean freak but she didn’t necessarily enjoy when people used those same clothes they walked the street to sit on her sheets with, and some scolding in that regard would prove to be sufficient to get them out. Normally, she wasn’t riled up, horny and disappointed all at once, so _normally_ really didn’t apply now that she just wanted to cuddle her stuffed bunny and take a rest. “This is my bed you’re desecrating,” she said with a little huff, eyebrows furrowed because she didn’t want to be mean but she couldn’t bring herself to be nice and this clogging scent of tonka- 

Without another word she tore off her sweater and, despite her rough wrestling with the clothing, hung it with surprising care on the handle of her closet, because this was also her favorite - a gift from Jaehyun - and as upset as she was with herself, she didn’t want to release her frustration on a present she so dearly treasured. Burning into her back, through the worn thin tank top, she could feel two sets of eyes watching her every move, the way she took some few seconds to calm her breathing and ground herself, because maybe she wasn’t an angry person, didn’t usually burst like a volcano like Jaehyun had a habit of doing whenever she snapped, but Jaemin was prone to mild irritation, to subtle annoyance she could easily be coaxed out of. As fast as she was to be annoyed, as quick she was to get out of it again, with the right words and some tender touches. 

“Actually,” Yukhei spoke up, and it should ring all sorts of warning bells in the younger’s head that it was like this, that Jeno sent her girlfriend to the front because Jaemin would be more reluctant to send the Cantonese away, “That’s what we came to do.” There was some chirpy brightness to her tone that was certainly meant to reassure and calm, that usually worked in getting all members’ groggy energy up. But considering the context, considering that Jeno and Lucas were so ready to announce they wanted to soil her sheets when she had refused to do the same in her own girlfriend’s bed had Jaemin irritable. Just about to voice exactly that, to point out it was her bed, with her head whipping around to glare at the couple, she found all words robbed from her mind when Yukhei added, “With you.”

Like flicking a rolling coin, making it land on its side, there was something about the way of taking all momentum from her that had Jaemin stilling at once, as she just looked at the oldest, tried to catch her breath again. At first glance, there was nothing unusual, it was just them, in their daily clothes, not even the pretty ones worn to the airport or wherever, there were sweats and shorts and oversized tees, was hair tied up or brushed back - heck, Lucas even wore her beanie still. But at maybe the fifth glance, because she wasn’t that attentive, she noticed it - the nervous shift in Jeno’s movements, eyes darting towards her in this way that said that Jaemin’s answer was one Jeno knew, because they _knew_ , all about another, each other, there were no secrets or hidden thoughts and reactions. There was also that delivery box at their feet which, certainly, wasn’t Jaemin’s because the last thing she had ordered were parrot socks and they weren’t wrapped so big, and as if realization was a train colliding with her, the air was punched out of her.

“I- That-” She stuttered for a moment, because it was one thing to have latching Hyuckie off her neck and pressing kisses into her skin, to have Johnny initiate casual skinship which only increased since The Night™, or Renjun pat away at her ass or groping her chest, only to reason, “Mark-unnie’s are nicer.” It was startling, and it was heat exploding in her guts in the same way as it had been that time when Jaehyun had told her that “Johnny-unnie is in there. And she’d have, you know, sex with you… if you want…” with the cutest blush on her face and ears bright red but her eyes so full of vulnerability and love because what girlfriend would arrange a sexdate for her lover but then again, what girlfriend was as loveable and perfect as Jaehyun was - right?

This time, with her lips finally parted from Lucas’ collarbones and her cheeks flushed, mouth shiny and wet and glistening under Jaemin’s dimmed lights, it was Jeno to speak up, voice not timid because Jeno really wasn’t the girl to be timid but it was equal parts quiet and firm, a gentle approach meant to soothe Jaemin’s frayed nerves. “Unnie really- There’s some things Unnie wanted to try and I know you have experience there and since Unnie- I mean, _we_ wanted to try what it’s like to have a threesome at some point we just thought… that maybe you’d be a good choice?”

Certainly - at least Jaemin was 98% certain of that - she should have logic jump in right now and tell her how that made sense since the life as an idol was full of restrictions, or that she was committing to some huge risk because those were her friends offering her these things but, aside from all logic, there was just _heat_. Like an erupted volcano, it was the prospect of finally getting to do all these things she’d craved, to make someone else feel good too, to finally be able to _give_. It made her legs weak and turned her kneecaps into pudding so she stumbled over to her office chair, feet colliding with the box, and panties getting soaked. Thank goodness she wore jeans or she was certain a wet spot would show soon on her pants as well.

Raising her hand, to signal that she just needed a moment and to calm Jeno’s nerves, she took a deep breath first, and regretted to have chanced a look at them right the second after. Yukhei, with all her calm exterior and leisure pose, with her legs spread and the weight of her thighs flattened from how Jeno was perched half on top of her, did nothing to help her with the warmth boiling beneath her own skin, or the way she could see Jeno nervously shifting, hips pressed onto Yukhei’s thigh, similar to how she had been just hours ago, with Jaehyun’s leg between hers, firm muscle pressed against her soaked panties- She was quick to squeeze her legs together, muscles tense as she looked at the delivery box instead. “A threesome, huh…” It would be a lie to deny that this wasn’t interesting, a development she hadn’t seen coming but didn’t actually mind either, that only had her a bit nervous as she scratched along the rough fabric of her jeans. Luckily she hadn’t had an appointment at the nail shop in weeks now. “So what exactly were you wanting to do…?”

Heat. Cursed heat, it was so evident in Jeno’s face, in her movements, somewhat staggery as she went back to the door to lock it, back falling against it and toes curling around their hardwood flooring. “In the box, there’s… I just never did that so we’d need your help with that and-” The bluehaired woman started, interrupted only by the sound of cardboard scratching cardboard when Jaemin opened the box with her feet and released an unknowing _sexy_ at the sight. “But we don’t only want this to be about us! I know you and Jaehyunnie-unnie aren’t in the easiest position so if there’s anything you wa-”

“Shit-” Jaemin cursed, eyes widening at the mention of her own girlfriend and like a madwoman she patted her pockets for her phone, only then remembering it was out in her coat pocket still. Shortly, she blinked at Lucas, then at Jeno, and the door her best friend was still leaning against, before she breathed out, “You should just” - she vaguely gestured towards the bed - “uhm, get comfortable. Or something. I’ll just have to text Jaehyunnie-unnie real quick. And get a towel. And then I’ll-”

Still talking, she hadn’t noticed how she had already gotten up and approached the door despite Jeno yet leaning against it, proximity increased within seconds and with warm breath meeting her cheek, a breeze so subtle she wouldn’t even pay attention to it normally, were she in her right mind, that was. She most and absolutely wasn’t right then, when she could hear how agitated Jeno already was, naturally warm body even warmer, bare knees brushing against her jeans clad calves and breasts trembling with her stronger inhales. “I’ll be back right in a minute,” she promises, more quiet, towards Jeno who just needed her verbal confirmation, and towards herself, who needed to assure herself simply for herself. 

“Don’t take too long, pretty,” Yukhei’s throaty voice responded, voice sultry and hoarse and it had Jaemin’s legs almost buckle when she finally managed to squeeze out of her room, past Jeno’s inviting figure, once again.

Immediately, she was hit by cool air, speaking volumes of how heated and stuffy the air had been in her room, how utterly intolerable because of how hot she already felt. Her panties were positively drenched, her cunt still moist from the previous night, and from the excitement for what was to come. So sidetracked by all the developments in the past ten minutes, she had almost forgotten that Jisung was still around - almost, because she practically ran into the youngest in the hallway, getting dressed and about to head out.

Like a reflex, pavlovian conditioning of love, Jaemin pushed her lips into a pout, refusing to touch the other only because of how heated she still was, while already she was digging into her coat’s pockets to find her phone. “Oh, Jisungie. Did you just want to leave without telling Unnie?” Her voice, pitched high and cutely, sounded almost shrill after all the low murmurs they had exchanged earlier in her room. 

“Mom’s picking me up for the hospital. And management called me in for a meeting,” their youngest said in this tone that was so uniquely Jisung, exasperated and annoyed, still, there was delight for being able to take on more activities again. Any other day, Jaemin would complain, would whine about being left by her most loved youngest, but any other day she didn’t have two pretty girls waiting in her bed and the awareness that Renjun was still with Mark, that the dorm was empty sans the three of them and they wouldn’t need to hold back. For a second, she worried whether maybe even her jeans weren’t enough to cover for how wet she was, a second that passed quickly because Jisung mumbled, “You’re weird, Unnie… See you at the company later,” and was gone, door falling shut with an echo and locking automatically. 

For another second, Jaemin stared at it, before she remembered the purpose of her venturing out into the hallways and quickly she glimpsed at her phone, at the picture Jaehyun had sent her, standing in front of the coffee truck the older members had sent to set. Jaehyun, really, at times was _so much_ \- so good, so pretty, so kind, so generous, so warm, … - that Jaemin wondered whether she even deserved her, but because she wondered, she was also aware she had to do the right thing now, be honest about what she was about to do as she had promised so many months ago.

“I know I’m limiting you,” Jaehyun had whispered in the dead of night, warm against Jaemin’s back and fingers drawing patterns into her bare stomach, “And I know I can’t give you all you want so… If you ever want to _try_ , with someone who isn’t me, with someone else, then don’t let me hinder you.” A soft kiss against Jaemin’s shoulder, warm breath hot against her bared skin. “I want you to feel good, Jaeminnie. So if you want to pursue someone else for sex, then I won’t hold you back. Just - tell me, okay? I don’t want any secrets to stand between us.”

Tell she did, by pulling up their chat, knowing not to call when there was a schedule but she should still inform her girlfriend _before_ she jumped in head first. _Lucas and Jeno came over. They want me to join them. For sex._ For a second she stared at her screen, wondered whether she didn’t sound too formal but any sentence longer than these seemed like an impossible task to form. _I agreed. So… uhm…_ By reflex, she added a sticker of a pensive mascot, before she added an animal with big and bright eyes. _I love you. Call me when you’re on break._ Another few seconds, and for the final message she added, _I miss you_. 

She hit enter at the same time as she stopped in front of her door, stilling, ears straining to pick up on any noise in the apartment as if she were about to do anything forbidden. In a way, she probably was, but that had never been enough to stop her. The forbidden is exciting, as some people would reason, and it excited her now, to know she was about to do something so utterly sinful, shameless, so cruelly arousing. With a shuddery inhale, she pushed open her door finally, and the sight she was exposed to almost floored her. 

On her bed, according to her own demand, were Jeno and Lucas, had rearranged her blanket, stuffed against the headrest, to serve as an oversized pillow for the older to lean into. Thrown over her chair were two different shirts, black and white contrasting even in the lack of light, and Jaemin nearly let a sigh of relief slip when she found her little stuffed bunny sat on the chair as well. Like a reflex, she reached out to turn the swivel chair around, have her bunny face her PC screen instead the utter sin about to happen, and the way the toy was facing the screen she had her back to it, hips resting against the hard edge so she could simply _watch_.

With as passionate a member as Jeno was on the daily base, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that she was as enthusiastic in bed as well, already worked up, her hips rolling against nothing where she was kneeling between tan legs, her shorts slipped up, bunched around where thighs met hips, the last greater piece of clothing covering her skin. Pale flesh that almost glowed from the light installed to Jaemin’s bed frame, limbs she was familiar with by sight, black cotton hugging a slender waist, betraying all of its firmness, solid muscles that made it impossible to so much as poke them for fun, and with a bit of a pout that Jaemin would have to admit that even Jeno’s double-I abs were more defined than her own. 

As arousing a sight as it could be, it was one she was used to, had seen her best friend all too often in underwear, with her shirt discarded in summer, dance practices in sport bras which, despite them all wearing them, never seemed to be the same. Balcony style for any occasion, and it was fascinating how much the broad elastic currently wrapped around the blue haired’s rib cage could cover up the size of her breasts. Efforts that were eradicated by Lucas’ hand, fingers playing around one boob, squeezing it playfully and eliciting a sweet little whine to slip Jeno’s lips, were distracting Jaemin’s gaze, derailing towards the taller of the two. 

There was something wild about them, unkempt beauty, not nursed nor cultured by humanity, not influenced by alien hands. But where Jeno was like an exotic flowers, with petals stretched out to lure in plenty interested little creatures, Yukhei was untamed wild, was energetic outbursts and strength-filled elegance befitting of a predator animal only. A golden panther, perhaps, dangerous and wild, purposeful steps and claws that could easily tear through flesh, and yet so delicate that the air got caught in Jaemin’s throat for a second there.

Thanks to shared promotions and overlapping practice, Jaemin had seen more of the other in the recent weeks, more than even during past projects, emphasizing a bond she was more interested to strengthen now than before. After weeks, or rather months, spent in another’s presence, she had grown to see more of Yukhei’s laid back character, past the wide grins and grand jokes, she had seen the Yukhei drenched with sweat and tearing off shirts, revealing tightly fitting sports bras that had always come with the most literal twist, fashionable designs that bespoke the effort the older liked to put into treating herself well, with decorative straps wrapped tight around her chest, below her breasts, and low cut sweats that showed glimpses of a different style on her panties. They had been dark, had been intricate, and they were _nothing_ like what a relaxed Yukhei liked to wear, apparently.

Instead of sturdy black and thick fabric, there was delicate lace just a few hues lighter than her skin, some creamy shade of gold, wrapped around her hips, a thin strip, no more than a few fingers broad, giving room to lengthy honeyed skin, revealed now that her pants had been discarded to somewhere else, some corner of her room Jaemin wasn’t too interested to find just yet. Down Lucas’ legs and up again her gaze traveled, over carved abs flexing with every exhale and little noise that slipped from Jeno’s lips to that crocheted bralette that something twist her guts upside down, because it did nothing to support, had no _bra_ purpose, it only covered what shouldn’t be seen by prying eyes and it meant that it did nothing to hide their ample size, didn’t lift their weight that was held by tight skin and had Jaemin licking her lips, eager to get a taste of them.

“Come here,” a raspy voice demanded, and only with delay did Jaemin realize it was directed at her, when heated eyes met her gaze at the same time as swift fingers brushed back honey hair to get access to Lucas’ neck. It was distracting her again, the way Jeno’s rosy lips moved against Yukhei’s throat, wide and open-mouthed kisses and curious little licks, getting rid of the spit she had left behind until big patches of skin were moist and wet. Already the navy haired was out of breath, had gotten herself so worked up that Jaemin wasn’t surprised to find one hand had travelled between pale thighs, muscles flexing giving away just what her partner-in-rap was up to. 

“Jaemin,” Yukhei repeated, and hearing her full name coming from the Chinese who usually called her by her stage name only was an outright _attack_ , had her knees buckle and her fingers curl around the tabletop so she wouldn’t collapse to the ground. “Take your clothes off and come here.” Phrased like a demand, there was something else underlying, more needy, urging her to hurry up, and who was Jaemin to deny a beautiful woman asking for her.

She wished she had more of their elegance, more of that smoothness Jaehyun usually exhibited with her every move, or the strength that made even Jeno’s and Lucas’ most clumsy moves seem fluent, as she shimmied out of her skinny jeans and socks, let her top join the clothing at her feet before she approached the bed. She didn’t give either of them too much of a chance to consider their setting as she simply knelt down behind Jeno, and the fleeting thought of whether this wasn’t supposed to be more _awkward_ crossed her mind, leaving as fast as it came, pushed to the side by the way she felt need prickle her skin as she pressed her front to Jeno’s chest, bare skin on skin, and a shaky whine left her from how riled up she was. _Blue-balling_ very much was a thing for women too, and with how she had cuntblocked herself the previous night, it was no surprise she felt her coherent mind already slip.

Slipping and slithering, it was pulled out of her the second she felt fingers tangle in her hair and yank her forward, chest pressing into Jeno’s shoulder, and she was glad she had chosen this one bralette for the day, with embroidery thick, covering her nipples, protecting her from how sensitive she would otherwise be already as she could put her focus elsewhere already. On Yukhei’s lips, to be exact, slick and full and plush, moving against her own with ease, a steady rhythm which Jaemin found easy to follow as she allowed her weight to tilt forward further, until Jeno was squished between them, and her best friend’s shuddery breath strong enough to resonate against her as well.

A moan escaped her into the kiss when the older’s tongue pushed between her lips, demanding and eager, and she would have pulled away by habit, knew that this would be the moment Jaehyun liked to change her pace to kiss down her neck instead, but a hand firmly curled around her nape reminded her otherwise. Because this wasn’t her girlfriend, this was Lucas she was kissing - uncharted territory, full of new experiences, and Jaemin would be a fool not to take advantage of this. 

There was another hand, moving to grab her thigh, and the sudden force that pulled her in closer had her whine in surprise at the same time as Jeno, squished between two bodies, moaned brokenly. It was too much at once, more people than she was used to and more engagement than she was familiar with, overwhelming in all the best ways, a dizzy spell clouding her mind, and she silently had to applaud herself for being able to pull away from that mind-numbing kiss in first place. Seconds which could have been minutes, she hadn’t noticed how much of it had passed but as she took her first inhale of air since the moment she had climbed into bed, she realized how much her lungs burned. Basic instinct, primal necessity, she had forgotten all about it for the mere sake of getting kissed senseless by Yukhei and kissing her senseless Yukhei could do all too well, apparently. 

Her head felt heavy where it fell onto Jeno’s shoulder, body weighted by pleasure, and she moaned into the older’s skin when she felt those self-induced shudders, physical reaction to the way Jeno was still playing with herself, fingers fast, sounds loud, and it were those same sounds Jaemin wanted more of. Fingers hooking around the bunched fabric around Jeno’s waist, she tugged it down, tried to drag the other’s briefs along as well, but with how snug the fabric sat around her hips it was more of a challenge than those shorts. 

For someone usually going along so well with whatever Jaemin inquired and requested, all the things and little pranks she liked to pull, she found Jeno surprisingly unwilling to follow now. Unsurprisingly, with how Yukhei had claimed her girlfriend’s lips now, a wet mess of spit and tongue, chaotic in the way Jeno had ever been with kissing, without finesse nor rhythm, with unmatched enthusiasm and juvenile vigor, like a kid distracted by every new thing they saw, it was as if with every little taste, of feeling of teeth against her tongue, Jeno was distracted anew, had something else to discover, some other nook to explore. It was what had made kissing Jeno always equal parts hot and messy, was something not too up Jaemin’s lane but seeing it now, with spit running down Yukhei’s chin, coating her lips, dripping to her bouncy cleavage, she couldn’t deny that it _looked_ hot, looked as slick as Jaehyun’s face after eating her out, looked like such a sweet mess that the youngest couldn’t help curse under her breath at the sight, “Fuck… that’s sexy.”

And then, from one second to another, when Jeno flinched and Jaemin was reminded that her fingers were holding onto fabric she had planned to remove, her attitude changed. Letting go with one hand, she hit the outside of Jeno’s thigh instead, smack resounding, fingers pressed into the sore skin as if she could imprint her hit, and with the way she had made Jeno moan so loudly it was almost a yell into Yukhei’s mouth, she was certain it had not been wrong. Still - “Don’t be a brat, Jeno,” she reprimanded softly, and tugged at her clothing more insistently, until the older raised her hips obediently, bridging between the other two, with Yukhei’s hands holding her up, tracing down her back and tugging off her bra in the same way Jaemin finally yanked down the blue haired’s shorts and briefs. 

Immediately, she was hit by the heady scent of musk and sugar, sweeter than her own, because she had tasted herself on Jaehyun’s lips too often, not as tainted by coffee but full of sweets, the jelly Jeno and Renjun liked to share leaving traces, sugar that crept down, intoxicatingly sweet, inviting to the nose and eyes. Jaemin moaned, seeing how wet Jeno already was, swollen from her own ministrations, inner folds revealed, and it was a sight she realized she had _missed_. Ever since Jaehyun and her had come to the same conclusion, she hadn’t seen her girlfriend’s cunt again, and disregarding that night she had spent with Johnny, it had been the last time she had seen pussy screaming as intensely at her to be eaten out.

“Look at you,” she whispered, in awe and absolutely mesmerized, as she let her fingers skim over Jeno’ heated core, fingers rubbing between her soaked folds, and there was sick pleasure twisting her guts as she saw the older crumble from that little alone. Back arched and thighs trembling, Jaemin was certain they would have given out if not for Yukhei’s flexing pair bracketing them in, and showing mercy - for now - she pulled her fingers back again to lick at the gathered slick instead. “You taste so well, baby,” she mumbled almost automatically, too aware of Jeno’s favoring towards nicknames, secrets shared at the dead of night, and meeting Yukhei’s heated gaze across Jeno’s shoulder, their lips still engaged, she was made aware it was not as secret when it was the three of them. “Tell me what you want my help with and let mommy have a taste of you while-” 

Having rambled without much thought, Jaemin noticed too late just what she had said right then, with eyes wide and heat creeping up her neck, she chanced a look at the other two, at Yukhei’s surprised but not unpleasant expression, at Jeno curled up, with her lips trembling as she turned her head, forehead against her girlfriend’s shoulder and eyes dazed and dark as they met with Jaemin’s. “U-unnie wants- wanted to-” Jeno’s articulation, usually so fluid and smooth, the best at speaking fast in their unit, was cloyed by arousal so evident, so heavy in the air, cloying and clogging and making the youngest itchy to touch. “ _Mommy_ , please, _just_ -”

Another hit, instinctive, an automatic reaction Jaemin wasn’t even aware of having committed until Jeno collapsed flat into the oldest’s body, with a breathless whine and hips grinding down onto the sheets, unstoppable and dizzying with their speed. Once more, but this time Jaemin kept her hand pressed onto Jeno’s bare ass cheek, kept her down, still against the sheets where she could only helplessly whine, already so far gone when they had only done so little. But how was Jaemin in any position to judge, when she was so deprived - so full of cravings and yearnings and desires - that the chance offer of cunt had had her delirious since. 

“Answer me, Jeno. Be a good girl for mommy, will you? Then mommy will be good to you too,” Jaemin asked, and all the confidence of her voice was betrayed by the way she looked at Yukhei with something akin to insecurity clawing down her throat. Seeing Jeno’s reactions, knowing of Jeno’s preferences, having been in Jeno’s position before - it was one thing. But Yukhei was different, was not the person she had known since day one of this career path, was an encounter on the way and not nearly as familiar on the same level, and for some reason, Yukhei’s reaction scared her more than Jeno’s. Or naturally so, because at least she was aware that her best friend would never judge her, would never make any of her kinks and interests weird, Jaemin simply hadn’t anticipated them to be _reciprocated_ , of all things. 

Instead of reluctance, hesitation, or even utter dismay, there was nothing but liquid heat pooling in Yukhei’s eyes, oozing confidence and desire alike, a facade Jaemin would love nothing more than to break, albeit such wish was not one she ousted now. It could wait for later, they still had time, and taking her time was all she wanted now when she wasn’t certain of when she’d experience such a thing again. Her gaze remained locked with the brunet’s even as she grabbed Jeno by the hips to yank her up, raise her hips to be at a more comfortable height for Jaemin to lean in, to kiss around the top of her thighs softly, where they met the plush flesh of her ass, and reiterated, “Tell mommy, baby. Tell me what you came here for.”

“Wanted to- wanted-” Shrill squeak, it interrupted Jeno’s own words as she felt Jaemin’s tongue lick over her wet folds, carefully cleaning all the slick collected there, replace it with her spit at slow speed, to allow the older to think. “Unnie wanted to- Fuck! Use a strap-on! But I didn’t dare, didn’t wan’ to hurt her but- Mommy can. Mommy’s good. Mommy, please!” The last vocals drawn out in one lengthy moan, it was perfectly synchronized with Jaemin plunging her tongue into Jeno’s fluttering hole, moaning lowly at the sugary taste coating her lips, sweet and heady, poison of a kind. 

Despite her earlier sluggish thoughts, her mind was racing now, trying to remember all the things she knew, about Jeno and her experience, Jeno and her little fantasies, the ones she had confessed to when drunk, but the way she could not recall a single thing was more telling than she wanted to. Questioningly, she raised her head to chance a glimpse at Yukhei, too, who, in a manner that could only be described as _shy,_ shook her head had nimble fingers skim through navy hair, and for a second Jaemin got sidetracked, distracted by the question of how those same fingers would feel inside her, longer than her own, so beautifully thick, so perfectly skilled. She wanted them, and she wanted to drive Jeno insane even more. 

Lowly, Jaemin hummed, nipped at slick folds, flicked her tongue in and out almost absent mindedly as she pondered it for a few seconds, considered how to go about this but then remembered - this was not about her, was about Lucas and Jeno who had asked about it, who wanted to learn and experience, who had come to her for advice, for her opinion, and it stroked her ego like nothing before. Offering Jeno a few seconds to collect her thoughts, she pulled back a bit, licked her lips clean and let her hands skim upwards jittery thighs, until she had reached the other’s ass to squeeze and rub at softly, taking her time. “How do you want it, baby? Want to have mommy show you how to fuck Unnie, hm?”

The responsive moan she received was enough of an answer for Jaemin who smiled to herself, and before Jeno could gather her wits again, she was already diving in once more. This time, she did not hold back, was eager to take what she wanted, to make certain they would be seeing stars at the end of this, all thanks to her amends. Sucking and licking without restraint, she let her tongue play around and continuously dip into Jeno’s awaiting hole, so unbelievably wet for her alone, impossibly soft and giving, more receptive than either of the two women she had been with before. 

Her efforts paid off, faster than she had anticipated, for the moment she pressed her fingers into the older’s clit, Jeno was already crumbling down, taking no more than two, three, four firm rubs, and she was gushing into Jaemin’s awaiting mouth. It seemed that alone was a facilitator, as if the little flood had been all of Jeno’s energies, and for the first time since she could remember Jaemin saw her best friend crumble down in such effective and quick way, dropping face down into the sheets, and unknowingly giving way to Yukhei’s body the sight of which the youngest eagerly drank up. Despite barely having done a thing, the brunet looked as fucked out as Jeno already was, her muscles tense and breath labored, full breasts trembling with shaky inhales, and Jaemin couldn’t help smiling softly at the sight.

Disregarding her groupmate for a moment, she leaned forward, across Jeno, to get to Yukhei, let her have a taste of her girlfriend’s cunt while Jaemin’s fingers cupped her jaw, trailed down her neck and from her shoulder to her chest, to squeeze at one of the perfectly shaped tits appreciatively. “Take it off,” she mumbled into the kiss, one that had been received so eagerly, as if Yukhei, too, could not await to have a taste of Jeno’s slick and soft pussy. Demandingly, she tugged at the crocheted yarn, so hungry for more she didn’t even allow the older to pull away from their kiss, growling in warning the moment there was a hint of space between their lips and diving in right after again.

It wasn’t until the older had to actually pull away to pull the intricately designed underwear over her head, lacking the clasps Jeno’s had shown, the ones Jaemin’s were displaying, albeit she had little interest in taking off her own bralette just yet, in revealing all that belonged to Jaehyun to someone else’s eyes just yet. Instead, her eyes drank in the sight she was presented with, trailed over more exposed skin, over perfectly shaped breasts, full and inviting to touch, and the tattoo she hadn’t been able to catch sight of earlier, based on angle and Jeno between, which she now traced curiously, caressing over black ink so beautifully contrasting golden skin. “Shit, you’re so sexy, Unnie,” she moaned, and that was all it needed for Yukhei to pull her into another heated kiss.

So good, so distracting, she almost forgot about Jeno between them entirely. Almost, because she still had plans, because she could feel Jeno’s thighs bracketing her own, and when Yukhei suddenly parted from the kiss to throw her head back, fortunately not crashing into the cushionless headrest but bracketed by the bunched blanket instead, it seemed it wasn’t only her who wanted some focus to return to Jeno already. Strong arms curled around sturdy thighs, thicker than most members’ and so perfect to kiss and bite, the rapper had her face pushed against cream colored underwear, was mouthing at Yukhei’s clit and driving her utterly insane to the point she was cursing in Chinese so fast.

“Now, now,” Jaemin scolded at once, fingers curling around Jeno’s thick hair to pull her back just a bit. “You wanted to fuck Unnie, right? Get the things then, baby. Let me show you how to be good to Unnie.”

Like a machine, well oiled and without a hitch, they all moved - Jaemin to pull back, to give them some space, Yukhei to take off her panties at Jeno’s insistence, and Jeno who reached into the box down below to pull out the clear cosmetics bag and a tube, shaped and colored in a way Jaemin was all too familiar with. She had bought the same, back then, when she had wondered whether Jaehyun would just need more stimulation and which had later proved to be a welcome addition to her own routine, to nights spent alone with her phone and a nice toy, one of the kinds she was eyening now. 

Before Jeno could notice, distracted by the sight of Yukhei and her cunt, Jaemin snatched the bag away, quietly as she could pulling out the toy with its fixing straps so she could pull them over her legs carefully fixing them in place and it worked just in her favor, seeing both women in front of her so utterly distracted by eating out. Her sheets, at the end of this, would be a mess, and as unsettling as it would be most other days, knowing why that was today was arousing, more than anything else. Two beautiful women, cruelly attractive, naked - and it reminded Jaemin that she wasn’t, that she was still in her underwear, was clothed even as she pulled the strap on over the cotton of her panties, fixed the straps around her thighs, and she shouldn’t be surprised, should no longer be startled by those two who had so shamelessly approached her, so confidently invited her, but earlier she had only caught a glimpse of the strap and now that she had it on, that she felt the inverted half press against her clad folds, she was impressed again. Nobody else she knew would have possibly dared to go for a double ended dildo first try, to choose one to stimulate both parties, and yet she didn’t have it in her to protest their decision when the blunt end pressed against her hole, would have pushed inside if not for the panties in the way.

It was dizzying, after she had held herself back the previous night, she didn’t know how she was in any way supposed to control herself now, but she had to try. For Jeno, and for Yukhei who’d experience all of this next. “Hips up, baby,” she gasped, tried to sound firm but there was no way she was able to, when Jeno’s slick cunt was still turned her way, when she could hear the filthy and slurping sounds of Jeno eating Yukhei out, wet and messy, so utterly perfect. 

This time, it seemed, Jeno had way less inhibitions at obeying, and it made Jaemin less reluctant about any of this as well. With her hips raised, her pussy perfectly on display, Jaemin couldn’t help let out a satisfied moan, her fingers tight as she curled them around bared skin and pulled the older back at once, back onto the dildo which she allowed to slip between Jeno’s messy folds, silicone parting the swollen skin only to catch on the tip at every upwards slide. “Feel that, baby? That’s mommy being all ready for you,” Jaemin breathed heavily, putting some of her weight on her hands grabbing onto Jeno’s hips to keep her in place. “I can see you all wet for me too, baby. Can you feel it too? That’s how you should get Unnie too, baby. Make sure Unnie is all wet and loose for you,” she rambled, dizzy from the sight, from the sensation, the phallic shape pressing against her own cunt at every movement, driving her equally as insane as Jeno seemed to be. 

Just for emphasis, she let the tip catch on better, angled her own hips so she could push it in a bit, but the resistance she felt had her still, had her tighten her grip on her friend’s hips when she tried to push back on the dildo, to get her in deeper. Clicking her tongue in dismay, Jaemin only passed the second the navy haired stilled, knowing to behave now, before she moved her hand to hit it against Jeno’s ass again, rubbing into the skin before she grabbed her by the hip again. This time, she used more of her weight to keep the other down, while she carefully rocked her hips, pulling back at every hint of resistance before trying again, slowly loosening Jeno’s tight muscles like that, all while the constant pressure on her own had her slowly lose focus. 

“Jeno, baby,” she purred, her sight hazy as she glanced at the two in front of her, Jeno a mess sprawled out underneath her and Yukhei watching them with intent eyes, her legs parted and her thumb tracing around her clit, cunt flushed a deep red and wet from slick and spit. “You don’t want to leave Unnie waiting for too long, right? So you should get Unnie ready, baby. Make Unnie feel good, make sure she’s ready for you, yeah?” She demands softly, rubbing her thumbs into Jeno’s hips while she awaits an answer and it comes, in ways she hadn’t anticipated, as the other clumsily reaches for the lube and something shifts, allows Jaemin to fully slide the dildo inside, only resulting in the older collapsing at once, yelling into the sheets at the sudden intrusion, the soft resistance as Jaemin’s fully in, and the pressure it has on her own pussy has her throw her head back in delight.

Like a flip switched, with half of the toy buried in Jeno finally, fully in, she can’t manage to hold back anymore, rolls her hips in smooth circles to make sure that toy grinds deep into Jeno, make sure it rubs against her own hole too, begging for entrance her panties deny, soaked and clinging to her folds, she can hear the echo of Jaehyun teasing her for being so wet already, so needy and desperate and barely able to restrain herself from bringing herself over the edge without caring about Jeno. But if she did that, if she only did it for herself, it would be just the same as it was with Jaehyun, when it was only about her, and she knew that it wouldn’t leave her satisfied for long, that it would have guilt gnawing at her, apologies at the tip of her tongue for days for not having kept her priorities right.

Atlas lifting the heaven’s tents, and Jaemin pulled her desires back in, to instead allow her hands to skim down Jeno’s sides, reach around so she could brush her fingers over her breast and up towards her hips again, to keep them in place as she settled with a carefully rocking rhythm. “Feel this, baby? Don’t go too hard in the beginning. Make sure Unnie feels good, Jeno. You can control your own pleasure easily but you need to make Unnie feel good too, hm?” She mumbles, and it was in accordance with her own words, the way she kept her eyes trained on Jeno, kept looking for those little signs - the way her legs faltered, knees skidding apart, or her back curved and turned in pleasure, how her muscles tensed and locked the toy inside for a split second, until she could find that perfect angle to get it all. At this point she was almost certain she had it, that she could make cum Jeno even like this - Jeno, who was more sensitive than she had ever thought, who taking over the edge made her giddy with joy, and who seemingly had forgotten all about her task. 

“Jeno,” she warned, with a hit to her friend’s ass, harder this time, loud sound resonating through the room startlingly enough even Yukhei flinched somewhat. “You need to focus on Unnie too. Make sure she’s all wet and loose for you later, baby.”

When Jeno didn’t move immediately, Jaemin stilled. She let her hips rest, pressed against Jeno’s but without any motion, until the older was mewling and begging, whining for more, and to get her point across again, Jaemin picked up the lube the other had dropped earlier, poured some onto Jeno’s trembling hands. There was a spiking scent of citrus, going along well with the color of the tube, characteristic so befitting of a couple which thought to use a fricking double-ended dildo for their first time would be the best option. It would be laughable, if only it weren’t so hot to watch right now, to see Jeno push herself up until she was able to rest part of her upper body weight on Lucas’ thigh, just to give her a better point of vantage to rub her fingers over the oldest’s heated skin, spread it around, and at some insistent touch, one Yukhei must be used to, the oldest even poured more of it onto Jeno’s fingers.

The slick sounds and intense glisten were maddening, a sight to behold, but Jaemin found it hard to keep a hold on her urges as she slowly moved her hips again, rolled them into Jeno to make sure to get that perfect angle every other round, to turn the older into one crying mess while her fingers were buried deep within her girlfriend. She had to give it up to Jeno, she was trying hard, had already one finger worked into Yukhei’s cunt, thumb rolling around her clit having the oldest turn into a crumbling mess. But it wasn’t that calling for the most of Jaemin’s focus, it was the way she could easily hear the clock ticking in her ears, counting down to that very moment that - Yukhei’s moans increased at once, rising in pitch, and Jaemin couldn’t help grinning at the sight.

Indeed, she had used that lube plenty, and she loved it for that exact reason, for how it warmed up against her skin and made her tingly, more sensitive, the hypoallergenic ingredients never leaving her skin irritated either, made her cunt more sensitive to touch even hours later, when she was finally with Jaehyun and could finger herself while getting kissed silly by her girlfriend then. Maybe, it was not what Yukhei had expected then, with her head thrown back and staccato breaths leaving her lips, moans low under her breath and legs trembling and twitching, threatening even to throw Jeno off with their strength. “Shi- ‘s warm, ‘s so warm…” The brunet gasped, unable to close her lips anymore, thighs spasming, and if only Yukhei were as sensitive as Jeno, Jaemin would have been certain she would have already cum. 

“That’s it, baby,” Jaemin agreed, moved one arm forward to get support on the sheets, their angle changing and she had to press her hips down further as she wrapped herself around Jeno’s back, kissing softly around her shoulder, where navy strands didn’t stick to sweaty skin. “Unnie must feel so good, baby. This lube’s really a special one, hm? Now, give her what she wants, baby, spread her open for you, yeah?” She asked, and because she had mercy, because she knew she needs to stave off her own orgasm, she stayed in position, no more than little grinds against the toy to keep them on edge while she watched how one turns two, fingers slowly pumping into Yukhei’s hole sucking them in, squelching wet and scissored apart, allowing Jaemin to catch a glimpse of her flushed insides every other push and pull. 

With one last kiss to Jeno’s shoulder, Jaemin carefully slipped away, pulled back despite Jeno’s incessant whines and confused look, but it’s the way she loosens the straps that must tell the older all she needed to know. She placed it next to the next user’s calves, reassuringly rubbing along the clammy skin before she sat back on her haunches and bended down, to reach the drawer under her bed, pulling one open and revealing the paperbox inside. Now that she had been offered to, she had more planned than they had bargained for, wanted to make the best of it while she could, and with the ever squelching sound ringing against her ears, there’s no way she could ever forget about what exactly they had going on. It didn’t take much, only a bit of rummaging to get the two items she wanted, the clear bottle of lube she liked to keep for safety, or for days she likes it extra slick, basic and bland, it was one she had for those days she runs out of her favorite, but she squirted some on Jeno’s fingers now, not because Lucas isn’t wet enough, but to lessen the intensity of the effects of the warm-up lube they had originally used. 

It was addictive to watch, and especially because it was so addictive, Jaemin didn’t move much, didn’t initiate any more between the two, remained with her hands caressing around Jeno’s hips and waist, so impossibly slender, perfect to allow her to wrap her hands around, and move her around. But it wasn’t what she wanted to do now, wanted to indulge on the sight, on Jeno, now that she wasn’t distracted by her own pleasure, eating Yukhei out, fingering her girlfriend with all the wet sounds that came with it, until even the oldest was a moaning mess, with her fingers curled around tangled navy hair. 

“That’s it, baby, be good for Unnie,” Jaemin whispered, wanted to encourage Jeno to her best, because she knew and she noticed, could see how her friend’s enthusiasm rose the more praise she received, so eager to choke herself on Yukhei’s cunt. It was to the point that the sight alone, watching and observing, had her dripping between her legs, wetness no longer centered between her legs, around her heated core, but sticky down to her thighs, smeary whenever she moved and rubbed them together. A sight so inviting she couldn’t restrain herself as she leaned back, sat on her haunches again and used her fingers to part Jeno’s folds, take in how drenched and wet she was, slick running down firm thighs in little rivulets from how _much_ there was. With her two fingers, keeping the older’s pussy open and revealed, watching the little droplets of juices oozing out, it was impossible to hold back - so she didn’t.

The first hit, resounding as a wet slap, accompanied by Jeno’s pitched moans and desperate cry, was of two of her fingers, slapped down across the other’s clit, swollen and beautiful red, like a ripe berry, seductive and inviting, making Jaemin crave to suck and lick around it until she had made them both an utter mess. She didn’t, wanted to go about it in different ways, to figure what they liked, what they wanted, what drove them insane. And, clearly, those little hits, the rougher stimulation on her bundle of nerves, had her groupmate go crazy, hips jerking back and pushing up again, asking for more, and who was Jaemin to deny Jeno of any wish.

Her fingers came down, again and again, until Jeno was dripping to the point there was slick all over her thighs, little droplets soaking her sheets, clit so beautifully swollen that Jaemin wished she would never have to stop. But the more she did, the more slippery Jeno became, the harder it was to keep a hold of her folds, keep them parted for her touch, as she kept losing her hold, slid off the older’s pussy several times in row. A sign she knew not to disregard, as she finally let go with one last flick of her knuckle against the swollen flesh. There were more - _better_ \- things to do, so she retreated again, sitting up to take in the view. 

Yukhei, so utterly wrecked, had slid down the sheets further, and with Jeno’s firm hold she was almost folded in half, turned into a hopelessly blabbering mess, a mixture of English and Cantonese, interlaced by encouraging whispers in Korean they all knew to understand. And Jeno - Jeno was in no better position, had slipped into a headspace Jaemin had never before seen on anyone, little sobs of desperate needs, to feel more, to make her girlfriend feel more, and it was so utterly _satisfying_. It was this Jaemin had craved for so long, to be able to give back all the pleasure she usually received, driven to insanity by Jaehyun’s fingers and mouth, by those beautiful legs slotted between her own. This was not one-sided, it was her giving and offering and Jaemin was on a high, was on cloud nine of pleasure and she was meaning to indulge herself as much as those two.

Albeit there was a little part within her, the whole of her heart, actually, that craved for her girlfriend right then, wanted to experience this same level of mutual pleasure with Jaehyun, wanted to give back and see her girlfriend worked into shambles, turn her into a mess as much as she would often end up being one. There were limitations, she was aware, things they wouldn’t be able to overcome, and it was a steady pace at which she wanted to work on herself to overcome her own selfishness in that regard, because she was already aware that Jaehyun was content, was happy to see Jaemin broken down, a soaked mess, was satisfied with making Jaemin satisfied. It was envy, not jealousy, and with a deep breath the blackhaired pushed it down again, made sure to stomp down reasonless wishes because she was _happy_ , despite all else. She was loved, and she loved, and she wasn’t about to let her horniness ruin something she treasured as much as her most adored career.

“Baby,” she whispered instead, fingers curling around Jeno’s hips to pull her back a bit, and with one arm wrapped around the older’s waist she pulled her up despite the protesting mewls, until Jeno’s face, dripping with lube and slick, ruddy from the effects of lube, was parted from Yukhei’s cunt. Her eyes traced down instead, to the four fingers buried deep within the oldest’s drenched hole, spreading it open, until the stretched rim sat snug around the digits. It was breathtaking, punched the air out of Jaemin’s chest to be released with one shuddery exhale, breath fanning across Jeno’s shoulder, tickling navy strands, and she could feel the shudder wrecking down her friend’s frame.

“I think Unnie’s ready, baby,” she mumbled, pressed soft little kisses into the other’s heated skin and this - _this_ was normal, it was comforting, because she was always touchy with her groupmates, with her friends, didn’t shy from casual display of affection, from kissing and hugging and expressing all her love. Doing it now, it was like a little gesture of reassurance for her own, helped her steady her mind and calm her thoughts as she helped Jeno sit up. “Unnie, can you move down a bit to-”

Air got stuck in Jaemin’s chest when she saw not how Yukhei herself got herself more comfortable but Jeno, her pretty messed up Jeno, yanked Lucas down, with fingers firm around shaking knees, she easily hauled the oldest into a lying position. Recommendable deed, they all knew that the tall woman was among the heaviest of their team, hard to maneuver from her size alone, but Jeno did it with such ease - the same ease Jaehyun would usually exhibit when throwing Jaemin around, when pressing her into the sheets or bending her over, when throwing her down on the sheets and pushing her this way and that. It had her guts churning with arousal, insides twisting into knots that, one by one, when undone, she knew would make her insane from how good she felt. 

Meeting Yukhei’s gaze, clouded with pleasure, impossibly dark, and yet so full of tender adoration for them, she was reminded again that this wasn’t the time to be sucked in by their mood, that at least one had to keep a calm mind to make certain this went off well. Goodness forbid, she had overdone it the first time she had experimented with toys, had felt her walls throbbing for days and aching as she danced, and it wasn’t something she wanted to put them through as well. “Put a pillow under Unnie’s hips, baby,” Jaemin demanded, breathless, her voice a low timber even to her own ears, doing _something_ to them as well, because Yukhei’s eyes fell close as she rose her hips in demand, and Jeno let out a whine as pitiful as it was arousing. 

She let them act, for the short moment it took her to untangle the straps, to get them adjusted right as she carefully slipped Jeno’s feet through the slings, one by one, to move them up her calves, and it was easy maneuvering, little guides they were used to obeying after training so long with another, merely little touches needed to direct Jeno into pushing up her feet, lifting her knees, parting her legs, until the strings sat loose around her hips and the tip of the toy was pressed tight against her folds. Jaemin kept it there with her hand, couldn’t help laughing under her breath when she felt Jeno rut down on instinct, pressing against the toy in her hands to grind along its length, until she had enough. With a hit to the other’s ass, telling her to keep still, Jaemin used the further end to gently guide past Jeno’s rim, push it in until it was hugged tight by her soaked walls, slick running down the smoothened silicone almost immediate. 

A small moan slipped her lips at the sight, and she would love nothing more than to watch, to use another toy, push it inside Jeno again and again, until she was dripping and wet, until the base and her hand would be soaked, until her sheets were a mess worse than the woman she meant to fuck. So for her own viewing pleasure, as much as the straps allowed her to, she pushed it in and out a few times, watched the slick coat her fingers, the scent so intense it was cloying, driving her insane. She felt like a mutt smelling a bitch in heat, dazed, driven by instinct, and she just wanted to _wreck_ , wanted to push Jeno to ruin, wanted to make sure neither of them would ever forget. Certainly, she wouldn’t forget this day either, when she could see them like this, use all their looks to project on her own love, the sight she could imagine on Jaehyun’s strong build, worked up, a mess, just for her to enjoy while she’d have her girlfriend’s voice low and sultry in her ears.

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing so well, babygirl,” she muttered, and endless rumble of praises as she used her leg to keep the dildo in place, fixed firmly within Jeno’s cunt, allowing the older to rut against her thigh while she pulled on the strings, worked the little clasps to pull the harness tight around the other’s hips, make sure it wouldn’t slip no matter how much they moved. She tugged on it, pulled at the straps albeit she was certain none of them would mind, if they sat a bit too tight, were a bit too firm, would leave red marks and bruises across such pretty skin. But it was more than that, she wanted to make Jeno crazy, wanted to give her a taste of what was to come, so she reached for the colorless lube again, scentless as she dribbled it down across the open end, no longer wet from the older’s slick where it had been nestled against her folds before, still, it helped her move, as she wrapped her fist around the artificial shaft to jerk it a few times, tug and push, make Jeno whine, and she could feel Yukhei’s eyes focus on the movements of her hand, sliding down the length that was meant to go inside her. 

It was firm, firmer than any dildo Jaemin possessed, as she realized now that she had a better grasp on it, and it was big, a length perfect to satisfy all kinds of needs, thicker than Jeno’s four fingers would be, and a little voice in her mind reminded her to continue with care. Without asking, she could sense it, her best friend being close, and she was quick to part her hand from the toy, smearing the leftover lube into the sheets she would need to wash after this for sure. Not even the towels she liked to use when she was on her own, when she did more than finger herself, when she used too much lube and toyed with her body with Jaehyun on the phone, would have been enough to salvage this mess they were currently causing, soaking the fabric so much. If her room smelled of them for days to come, she knew she wouldn’t regret but she’d cry under the effects, crazed and needy as she fingered herself, recalling all these moments, this time spent with them. 

Inhaling once, taking in the mixture of musk and tonka clinging to her skin, the artificial citric scent of lube and salty sweat, she tried to regain her sense, to bring up at least a facade of calm as she reached forth to grab Yukhei’s legs. “If you come now, baby, I won’t let you off,” she warned, pressed her chest to Jeno’s back, felt the friction on her nipples, moving around, the textured threads of embroidery and the hard metal, making her shudder and flinch, spread her legs on instinct but not as far as she made the oldest’s stretch. “If you come now, we won’t take a break, Jeno. You’ll have to fuck Unnie even if you’re sensitive and can’t take it, make sure Unnie feels good when you’ve already gotten so much.”

More than it affecting Jeno, her whispered threads, she could see the effect they had on the oldest from her point of vantage, could see how Yukhei’s abs flexed, her hands twisting around the sheets she had clawed into, the way her hips rolled demandingly. There wasn’t much time to waist, and Jaemin didn’t want to either, she wanted to enjoy her show, wanted to watch them do what they had come here for, what they had planned. Only shortly she asked, “Ready, baby?” But the answer didn’t matter, as much as she craved to, she was aware that Jeno wasn’t easy to break, could take more than what they had done so far, so she didn’t hesitate much when she left Yukhei’s leg draped over theirs to grab the toy again instead, guide it to her slippery hole and with the force of her own hips, she pushed Jeno’s forth a bit, careful and slow, allowing the tip to push in, stretch the brunet open around the blunt end.

For a moment, she left her fingers there, to make sure neither of them moved in a haste, to allow Yukhei to get used to the sensation first. She could feel the tremble of her body, could sense how much it affected the oldest already now, so Jaemin wanted to make sure that this was right, and that she was ready before they moved on. Which she didn’t allow, regardless of Jeno’s attempts at bucking her hips, she made sure she could catch Yukhei’s subtle nod before she wrapped her fingers around her friend’s hips again, adjusted her own position a bit, to make sure she could move their bodies like one, to guide Jeno well, make sure she made this good for them. 

“Slowly, baby. Just like I showed you,” she whispered, rolled her hips against Jeno’s in little circles, and by habit, conditioning after so many years, of dancing together, fooling around to the music, imitating all these things they had seen in movies and joked and laughed about, the older went along, moved her body with Jaemin’s, slowly rocking the dildo inside. There was hardly any resistance, less than there had been with Jeno before, Yukhei’s walls open and relaxed from getting fingered before, and it made this easier. All else, it seemed, was instinct - the way Jeno clambered around until her fingers were curled around and digging into Yukhei’s thighs, keeping her girlfriend in place or maybe seeking support of her own, reaching deeper and deeper, until they both looked so debauched.

Albeit she couldn’t see well, Jaemin was certain the navy haired was pretty, would look beautiful with her back arched and head thrown back, their dark tressed clinging to their sweaty skin, sticking to their bodies were they were pressed tight together. Her eyes were on Yukhei, instead, in all her sinful glory, with her full breasts jostled with every push, her back arched, putting her chest on better display, stomach tightening, sucked in and flexing, distinct lines of muscles so clearly shown, with her golden hair splayed out across the sheets, caught in the folds of the bunched up blanket, a halo around her face depicting all of pleasure and sin. Lips swollen, red, tongue showing from the corner of her mouth, and with every breath she seemed to cry - cry for them, cry for more, cry the tears which were brimming in her dazed eyes as Jeno bottomed out, their hips pressed together tight, and even then Jaemin didn’t want to stop.

So she didn’t, bucked her hips with more force, to get Jeno as deep inside as she could, make sure they were both feeling it, the toy connecting them, locking them together, and with little pushes she had the older grind deep inside. All the reactions, all the high it made Lucas feel, were shown on her face, in the way she squeezed her eyes shut and parted her lips further, wet sobs from not being allowed to swallow thanks to the pace Jaemin forced Jeno to use, her fingers tight around the sheets, and it was like bittersweet hell. Because Jaemin, too, despite not getting fucked, despite her pussy, exposed to the air from where she had her legs spread between Jeno’s, being empty, the fabric of her panties clam against her skin, was drunk on the haze of lust just by _seeing_. 

For once, it wasn’t realization hitting her like a train, was subtle and slow but still _there_ , the creeping awareness that she could get off to this, to just seeing them, that she was more into observing than she would have first thought, and it was as dizzying as it was bringing her to heights. “Come on, baby,” she whispered, to distract herself from her feels, to not have to think about this too much just yet, so she focused on Jeno instead, choosing the method of evasion she had used ever since, “You can do better, hm?”

It was a sinful act, using all their flexibility, slowly pushing up Jeno’s hips further, bending Yukhei’s back, so the angle was more steep, the toy reaching deeper into them both from how their folds almost kissed, natural slick and chemical lube, sweet and sticky and such a beautiful sight. “Just like this, baby. You’re doing Unnie so well, doing so well for mommy,” she mumbled, pressed wet kisses into Jeno’s soaked skin, slick from sweat, salty on her lips, but she didn’t mind. Having them sweaty and wet, it was normal, was impossible not to when spending hours a day dancing in an enclosed space, and the scent was dizzying, amplifying what was essentially _them_. Not to mention how Jeno had always smelled so sweet, so clean and fresh despite being glistening with sweat. It was a scent so normal, mixed with the perfume of pussy, tangy and treacly, filling her nose and her mind.

A view so beautiful, so perfect, with sounds so slick she couldn’t help want more, see them so close, their most intimate parts, so she used her hold on Jeno to push her up more, force her to fold Yukhei almost in half, just to allow Jaemin to sit back, plant her soaked core against her sheets and let her _see_ \- watch how their pussies met on every stroke, the pink toy fading inside their holes, swallowed up, taken in deep. White dots popped up in her vision, brain hotwiring from how turned on she was, so desperate she was just about to grind into her mattress when she heard it, timid first, more confident next.

“Jaemin,” Yukhei called out, and despite the mess the brunet had been - _was_ , Jaemin reminded herself, because it wouldn’t stop only because she didn’t watch - the way her hand was held out in an invitation was undoubtedly coherent. It was a challenge, a test of will, to tear her eyes from the sight of Jeno’s juices running down the artificial shaft, collecting around the fixture keeping the dildo clasped in place and tied to the harness, dripping from the silicone base and down onto Yukhei’s smeary golden skin, looking like molten metal under the dimmed lights of her room. A challenge of intent she struggled to win, as she finally managed to tear her eyes away and slipped off the bed, careful of the open drawer she tried kick close with her heel, but her steps faltered, her knees weak from sitting and arousal alike. Eventually, after a walk that felt like meters rather than feet, she had managed to circle around Jeno, kneel against the mattress on the height of Yukhei’s head, to trace nimble fingers through matted hair, brush back sticky golden bangs. “Yes, Unnie?”

Her voice, again, it had this immediate effect on the two, breathless and hoarse, trained to talk through her highs after so many sessions on the phone, after Jaehyun had confessed she enjoyed hearing her voice all throaty and sore, and so she had tried, had whispered nonsense into the air as she made herself cum on her toys, paying off now, as she could see those two shudder at her every command. It seemed to be a skill mostly for her, because Yukhei didn’t even bother attempting a reply, only curled her shuddering fingers around Jaemin’s nape, pulled her down with so much force it had Jaemin’s knees buckle for good, giving out, crashing into her bed as the gasp was stolen from her lips, swallowed by Yukhei’s eager mouth, licked out of her with one demanding tongue. 

Yukhei’s way of kissing was vastly different from Jeno, from Jaehyun - heck, even from Renjun’s domineering ways. It was playful and firm, wasn’t exploring her mouth to claim but strong flicks of another tongue against hers, as if they were battling it out, fighting with swords and not muscles rooted to their mouths. It was different, was a challenge to accustom to, to mimic and mirror and reply to with wit, because Jaemin was losing it all too fast, and she felt like going crazy all the more when she sensed her body getting hauled up, thrown over with a strength no one should possess. But Johnny and Lucas were the same, too strong for their own good, and the whine Jaemin let out was desperate, pitchy and shrill and horribly embarrassing to her own ears. 

Faster than she could’ve seen coming of her own, she found herself straddling Lucas’ waist, her soaked panties forced down to meet tensing abs, teasing against her cunt, an awfully perfect sensation, tempting her to just grind down, to hump Yukhei’s muscles like a horny bitch albeit, admittedly, she didn’t feel any better than one right now. She was going crazy, her body heating up all too fast, even more so when Jeno nudged her behind, fingers soft but insistent, pushing her forward, and it wasn’t only because of the angle she was ruining, with her own weight making it harder to keep Yukhei’s hips up, to get that perfect angle for them. “Mommy,” Jeno whined, her voice impossibly near, pants hot against her skin, and Jaemin realized only by turning her head how much the other had tilted forward, was using the shift of gravity to get as deep into her girlfriend as she could, “Want Unnie- Unnie’s mouth… on you…. Please-”

Compared to Jeno normally, to her strong facade, unrelenting power, the one so used to screaming on stage even at the end of concerts, the current Jeno seemed to be at the end of her wits, voice broken and flimsy, fingers not even managing to hook into the yellow-white striped fabric of her panties to pull them down, making it Jaemin’s task to do just that, bringing her hips up, legs stretched fully as she raised her body, not wanting to go away again, albeit she felt thankful that Lucas was willing to help her out, clearly more coherent despite getting fucked so well. With digits firm and insistent, warm against her heated skin, the fabric was yanked down easily, and behind her, faced with her drenched cunt, Jeno - honest to heavens - _whimpered_.

Pictures of earlier, of Jeno stuffing her face into Yukhei’s pussy, choking herself on her girlfriend’s core, resurfaced in Jaemin’s memory and she couldn’t help the whimper she released as she allowed her legs to fold again, settling higher up this time, hips hovering barely above Yukhei’s generous breasts, moving against her bracketing thighs. Cool air brushed against her now revealed center, mewling softly as the oldest pulled her down, had her sit on her breasts as if they were cushions and not one of the most inviting cleavages Jaemin had ever ogled. But with those same fingers that had undressed her trailing up and down her thighs, squeezing at her ass, pulling at her cheeks so fresh air would kiss her soaked folds, all thought of such quickly slipped her mind. 

After experiencing the last twelve hours, after finding herself making out with Jaehyun, after her unsatisfactory end, after coming here to the offer of these two, there was no way she wasn’t as utterly horny as she, indeed, was. Had been since the first kiss. She was desperate, and she was ready to get some of that pleasure she considered she deserved now, following the insistence of her best friend to get herself fucked on Yukhei’s tongue, to see whether she kissed as she licked, whether Yukhei’s strength would possess all that strength shown off earlier, during their kiss but also when Jaemin had been hauled around with such ease, thrown over - it had her thighs twitching just thinking about, had her throw her head back at the first touch against her center, when fingers skimmed over her outer folds, teasing her labia, nothing but a barely there touch affecting her more after how utterly desperate she was. “U-unnie… plea-”

All her pleas, the begs she was about to let out, they were interrupted by something she would hold Jeno responsible for for _months_ \- because the moment she thought she could finally find her pleasure, get her brains devoured through her cunt, because at the very moment she was ready to simply sit herself on Yukhei’s face, it was Jeno to release a startled cry, one that Jaemin involuntarily was familiar with, because walls were thin and a shared bathroom a problem, had meant she had scolded Jeno not only once. Hearing it through the walls, hearing it through unhinged doors, it was nothing like hearing it right behind her, to hear the wet sounds of Jeno pressing in deep, crying desperately, and Yukhei’s responding moan, before a heavy weight hit the sheets.

And Jaemin - Jaemin realised too late, noticed when Yukhei sleazily grinned up at her, when her vision wasn’t haze anymore, when stars didn’t dance in her vision anymore… Without knowing, she must have cum, and there was no way she could tell, memories of a few seconds missing, but looking down, at her jittering thighs and the puddle between those ample breasts, she wouldn’t put it past herself to have done just that. “U-unnie, I-” She started, eyes transfixed on the mess between her legs, golden skin glistening, but she didn’t get nearly as far as she wanted, not with the older suddenly pushing her down, ladyhandling her with such ease it robbed all coherency from her.

Within what seemed to have been a split second only, Jaemin found her face pressed between Yukhei’s breasts, her mouth pressed into her own slick, their legs entwined, and there was no sort of inhibition left in the way the other ground upwards, rubbing her wet pussy into Jaemin’s hip at a speed that was maddening, was truly insane, had her cry out loud from knowing the patch of skin would be sore. Already it felt hot, warmed up from lube and _Yukhei_ , the heat of the other’s core, of all her arousal, and it was distracting, was maddening, made her jealous because she, too, wanted to feel that hot, be able to grind her pussy against _something_. Jaehyun always let her, even when they only shared kisses, there was no way her girlfriend didn’t know how reassuring it was to Jaemin, her most basic need to be claimed, and even her sleeping position was telling of it, when she loved nothing more than wake up with Jaehyun’s hand wrapped around her pussy. It wasn’t sexual, not then, it was just… possessive. Like a sense of claiming they both shared, a reminder that, regardless of all, Jaemin was _hers_.

She missed that now, to have something to move against properly, to gain a proper point of vantage when her hips were kept in place by Lucas’ sinful legs, when fingers curled around her nape in warning. “Lick,” the older demanded, and Jaemin couldn’t refuse even if she wanted to - not that she did want to, though, because she had been waiting to get her mouth on those beautiful globes since they had started. She felt like a starved woman, licking off her own slick, sucking marks into golden skin, where none but them would see, where sports bras during training would cover them, where not even groupmates would be privy enough to ask. 

They were just like she had expected, the skin firm, trained from plenty working out, not worn thin the way she had heard other members complain, with tissue too thin to hold up the weight, were soft beneath her mouth as she kissed and moaned into them, tried to find footing against her mattress, to adjust their position, only to be brought down with the next thrust again. “Unnie-” She tried again, desperate, but she had barely finished talking when she felt Yukhei go still, no longer moving but muscles locking up around her body. It wasn’t Yukhei’s strength keeping them locked together, were subtle spasms and strained muscles, was a high she had brought upon herself, riled up from Jeno’s fucking and all without considering Jaemin at all. 

She slumped, as quick as she had been to cling onto Jaemin like a koala as easily Yukhei collapsed as well, dragging the youngest down with her who was still desperate, who hadn’t been properly touched since she gave up on the toy earlier, and it took a toll on her. Short-circuiting and hotwiring, she felt overheated, as if there was too much pleasure brimming beneath her skin but she had no outlet for it, had two beautiful women too worn out to make her confident in asking for attention now, could only remain in place, desperate for touch but her own limbs too weak to be moved. 

“U-unnie….” She whines, and, really, she should question it more, how eager they are to react whenever she speaks up, how she has to do no more than call for one of them to suddenly find hands skimming up her thighs, rubbing circles into the trembling muscles, and she knows without needing to ask it’s Jeno, can recognize her best friend’s hands at all times. Gentle little pressure, it was enough to ease her at once, have her fall pliant against Yukhei’s body, whining with her every exhale from how worked up she was. “Baby… Baby, be good for mommy… Make mommy feel good,” she begged, not above pleading if only it meant she would finally get an orgasm that wasn’t just physical, that she would finally be allowed to have one linked to her mind, making her feel wholly satisfied and entirely sated. 

Jeno’s responding hum vibrated against her lower back where the older was pressed, still breathing heavily, every fan of air scaldingly hot, and it was nothing Jaemin would protest when, _finally_ , she found her walls stretched around something, around two of Jeno’s fingers pushing in at once, angle so different to the one she would have used on her own but they felt so _good_. If earlier she had seen the skills her best friend had, now she could feel it too, felt the quick flick of fingers against her every bundle of nerves, curled downwards within her, tips slightly apart, to make sure to stimulate as much as she could, while her thumb flicked over her clit as if it were- Jaemin startled in surprise, her body flinched, because she realized that Jeno was treating her like a _game_ , like a joystick or controller or whatever there was, there was a steady rhythm to it, fingers moving at the same speed she had seen them navigate whenever her friend was playing games again, quick and fluid and with enough strength that it flicked all protest out of her. 

There wasn’t much she could do, trapped between their bodies, Yukhei cushioning her from below and Jeno playing her so awfully well, and like this stupid racing game with all its annoying tunes, Jaemin found herself rushing towards orgasm faster than she wanted. “Ba-aby… Don’t stop, babygirl… Don’t stop,” she cried out, and searching for support she curled her fingers into the sheets at Yukhei’s sides, not wanting to risk scratching the brunet’s sides up, her lips closing around tan skin almost on instinct, looking to find something to muffle her noises with and if she would then choke on pretty boobs then at least it would be a cozy death. “Baby- Jen-” She gasped, felt something in her body give way, felt more than an orgasm hauling her over the edge, with pleasure accumulated too fast thanks to this unfair set of skills, that she was screaming into Lucas’ breasts within a matter of seconds.

Burning hot, her every nerve end electric, zapped, she felt like livewire in her position, jittery and shuddering, sobbing wetly when she felt Jeno _still_ fingerfuck into her. “Fuck… Shit, mommy,” the older cursed, her voice so low and raspy, the use of swearwords so unusual that Jaemin just knew nothing good would possibly come out of this, “You _squirted_.”

It was the wrong word, she knew at once, and as much as Jaemin couldn’t deny that she felt utterly drenched at this current moment, there was something about the mood shifting, like her orgasm elicited carefully, out of her control, at Jeno’s mercy, she felt her control turning into one slippery lie, an elusive thought as the air around them became more charged than her own body. “Baby- babygirl, don’t,” she whispered, but before she could say another word, she felt those same cruel fingers twist inside her again, curling to press into her g-spot, press into her sensitive walls as if that didn’t make Jaemin feel so right but oh so wrong at once. 

At once, she crumbled, too weak to lift up her body, overworked from another pair of hands tracing her skin, rubbing down the subtle valley of her spine, framed by muscles she doubted held any strength, before they moved up again, to tug softly at her hair, make her turn her head until she was faced with Yukhei’s beautiful visage. “Sht, Jaemin-ah. We’re here, pretty, right here,” the oldest whispered, meant to be soft but so fucked out, voice thorn thin, that Jaemin felt herself clench down on Jeno’s fingers instead, hips needily bucking. “Will you let me do something, pretty? I really want to try something else now too if you let me.”

There was no way Jaemin was in any position to handle more than she had already received, being made to cum so cruelly fast, with teasing digits still playing around her walls, making it impossible for her to calm down, to let loose on the tension having overcome her body, high-strung and ready to snap. There was no way she could endure it, so she really couldn’t understand why she was nodding her head now, how she could ever possibly agree to this, when she knew it would leave her in ruins. Then again, being worked to ruins, it must be what she craved doing the most, to be worn down, beaten and reshaped, a piece of buttery something in their hands. 

“Unnie…” She whined, felt her sight go hazy from her eyes feeling moist, unshed tears at the promise of pleasure, even though she knew it would be hard to keep up - she wanted it, wanted to remain trapped in this sensation of overwhelming pleasure, feel the reward for her work, for having held out, for having waited for them to finish first. “Make me feel good-”

She was pulled up, yanked up and around, and Jeno had always had the strength to easily move her around, it was something they had playfully tested before, when they had played fight, when they had measured their strength in courses they had taken on, tried another during MMA and made up little challenges in their respective strengths, and where Jaemin had utterly failed at the kickboxing course Jeno adored, the older had messed up during pole dance which Jaemin had chosen. It had been a little moment of friendly glee, to see her otherwise so athletic friend not be able to beat her (yet) at the sports she herself enjoyed the most. 

Before she had caught up mentally, she found herself in the most embarrassing position she had ever been at, laying back-to-chest on Jeno, her front turned upwards, and with another pair of legs forcing their way between her own, spreading them apart, Jaemin found her own parted, her core revealed, thighs so far apart she could feel her folds open, reveal her most sensitive parts. Whining lowly, bucking and squirming, clawing with her fingertips at Jeno’s arms, she tried to get out of this position that had her so on display, wriggling away only to find those same arms tighten more around her waist, another pair of hands coming down on her hips, pressing onto the both of them at once, making her whine far back in her throat. 

“Please…” She whined, her head falling back over Jeno’s shoulder, sight hazy, mind dizzy and stuffed with cotton candy, she blinked at what she could see of her bed turned upside down. Blood rushing to her head, it had her more aware of her physical reactions at once, whining, crying, tensing at once when fingers were pushed into her again before she went slack, muscles losing strength when all her sensations seemed to focus on her core alone. There was liquid heat oozing out of her, hot like lava on her sensitive skin, clinging to her walls, coating her inside and now Yukhei’s fingers as well, fingers that reached so much deeper than Jeno’s, than her own, touching parts of her she couldn’t usually reach without a toy. 

With a cry her back arched, feet scrambling for support but the sheets did not cooperate, slipping beneath her soles, not on her side, and she was so desperate, needed more of which she didn’t yet get. “Plea-” She tried again, and this time her begs were heard, with Yukhei’s fingers pushing up, rubbing against her most sensitive spots, pressing against where her bladder would lie, separated by thin tissue alone. No genius was needed to catch on, it was something she could do too, and Jeno, that asshole, had the audacity to laugh at her back, head turned to look at Jaemin who could only see so from the corner of her eye. 

“I did tell you we’ll do what you need too, Jaemin,” the navy haired sad, a tad too cheerful for a situation like theirs, chirpy and raspy at once, and Jaemin only mildly regretted it at the time one of Jeno’s hands moved up to skim over her chest, squeeze at the flesh and- A startled little sound slipped the older’s lips, cute usually, disturbing now, because Jaemin _knew_. From that moment, she wasn’t surprised at the hurried way the other slipped her hand under the fabric, palm rubbing over the bare skin, catching on her nipple, catching on- “A piercing…? Shit, Jaemin, you-”

It drew Yukhei’s attention too, with her head leaning against Jeno’s thigh, watching them, the way Jeno yanked upwards the fabric of her bralette, revealed her breasts, and the piercings she had carefully hidden since the day they were all marked adults, when she had given Yuta the best puppy eyes to get the contact of her piercer, when she had headed there and kept the secret since. A secret adorned by two hearts enveloping her little buds, carefully hidden normally, under sturdy bras, nipple patches, the embroidery on her bralettes - whatever was needed to never let the public catch on. But neither Jeno nor Yukhei were the public, were people eager to jump on her every _wrong_ deed, as if her personal decisions would all be wrong, inconsiderate, and it probably had just become… a habit, of sorts. To keep them hidden even from the people she trusted most.

At once, like a weight dropped, falling without restraint, all their restraints were cut as well, no ropes tying them down, no safety lines. There was none of it, there were only Yukhei’s fingers curling up again, rubbing her walls and her bladder, thumb against her clit, pushing up her folds, while Jeno acquainted herself with her chest, drew circles around the areola and tugged at the steel bars gently, not yet daring too much. Until Jaemin moaned, her fingers curling around the other’s wrists, urging for more, demanding more. 

Too much, there was so much more than she was used to feeling, was double the amount of hands usually keeping her busy, because even if she played with herself while Jaehyun got her off, it wasn’t the same - it couldn’t be, for then she knew what to expect, knew what reactions would follow to the touches she initiated, to teasing herself and playing around her chest, her cunt, but her hands weren’t Jeno’s, weren’t Yukhei’s, didn’t drive her as insane. Four hands on her, it were too many, was too much, and Yukhei continuously rubbing against her g-spot was driving her insane. 

She knew it was sometimes treated like an urban myth, that _one spot of pleasure_ , but something Jaemin was overly aware of was how sensitive some parts of her insides could be, how easy it was to make her cum when touched just right, and she wanted to cry out loud when she was denied, when she was so close but instead of making her cum, Yukhei was pulling away the hand busied with her clit. Merely a wet sob slipped from her lips when she tried to angle her hips, get Yukhei’s fingers deeper inside, arched her back and clung to Jeno’s wrist to feel more, whatever kind of it was. There wasn’t much she wanted, craved for no more than her high, wanted to be brought to an orgasm she wouldn’t ever forget, would remain bright in her memory like all of this morning was. Unforgettable, unrepeatable, unique in the way it made her dripping wet and unbearably hot whenever she would think of it in the future too. 

“Unnie-” Gasping for more, with no control over her body anymore, when she was held down, she knew there was no use in even trying, because neither of them would obey to her begs more than they themselves intended to. Might as well let go, release the tension in her body and just enjoy, it was something she had partly learned to do, something she kind of _had_ to do, when Jaehyun gave her so little opportunity to respond. 

But more than that, there was a little tingle in her chest, like a foreboding message, of something happening which she couldn’t predict yet, but she didn’t even want to try, wanted to put her efforts into letting go instead, into relaxing, giving Yukhei what she so obviously intended to do. 

The two of them, they were full of surprises, always had an ace up their sleeves, several of which Jaemin couldn’t have possibly seen coming, and with her head dropped backwards, she meant that in the most literal of ways as well. There was no way she could have seen _this_ coming, the sudden hit, fingers colliding with her cunt, aiming at her clit, making her body jerk up, only for the palm to remain pressed tight against her sensitive bundle of nerves, and she could feel the wetness right there, the way her slick was running down Yukhei’s palm, her goal achieved, despite her senses telling her it wouldn’t stop there just yet. 

“Hm, we’re getting there, pretty,” the brunet awed, voice so low, thick with pleasure, making Jaemin tremble more as she tried to push her heels into the sheets for foothold, scrambling around for another second before another hit distracted her, the full palm colliding with her cunt, and as horrible as it sounded, utterly lacking sex appeal, it was just so _Lucas_ , in all her jock personality, himbo and sorority sister style, it seemed like the other’s pure intent was to high five her pussy with all possible force. It was mind numbing, it had her whole body focus on that center of pleasure, had her react on instinct rather than coherent reason, and with every other slap she could feel the wetness increase, sensed how her own fluids were slapped back onto her swollen flesh, hot and wet, heated and unbearably sensitive. 

It wasn’t the worst, _bad_ things never happened one at a time, and she felt the earlier tingle prove right at that moment, when Jeno mouthed at her neck, nibbled at her shoulder, when Yukhei rubbed circles with more force against her most sensitive inner spot, it was then, right _then_ \- her phone rang, ringtone so familiar, the special one she had set for the one person she cared about most. A sound that had her zeroing it on it, her body going all _lights out_ on her, because her mind was too focused on it, couldn’t perceive anything else for that singular second it took Yuhei to press _just right_. 

She cried out, louder than she could remember ever having done, when she felt something give way inside her, when she felt the unbearable wetness being pressed out of her body, squirting all over Yukhei’s hand, her chest, and it wasn’t much, not really, but it was still more than normal, was the most she had ever leaked during sex, and it should be too embarrassing than did her good. One push after another, little waves of fluid that had her hopelessly sob, her head spinning, blood not properly spread out across her body, accumulated around her head and her cunt, making her feel tingles everywhere else, dizzy despite laying down, worse than when drinking, and yet so different. Because every droplet of fluid that left her body felt like a ton that had weighed her down, and like a hot air balloon, with every hint of weight dropped, discarded from the basket, she rose higher, floated, was tingle and warm, fuzzy around the edges like cotton in the air. 

She cried, but this time for real, because she was sensitive but it wasn’t enough, she felt like she was high but was still weighted down, with pleasure firmly anchoring her pussy to Jeno’s frame, keeping her down, making her heavy, and the familiar ringtone was still echoing in her mind. “Jae…hyunnie-unnie…” Her voice, nothing but a whisper, a faint sound, but it must have been enough of a cue, not of rejection but for dots connected, because Yukhei was easily more perceptive than most people wanted to give her credit for. 

“Jaeminnie-yah,” her girlfriend’s voice echoed through the speakerphone, a bit tinny, it always was when they kept in touch like this, but there was no denying that the sound of Jaehyun’s voice alone was enough to make her whine. There was nothing but this to focus on, she had no idea of time nor space, felt only Jeno’s warmth against her back, felt liquid lava pool low in her stomach, where pain was laced with slick, could her Jaehyun’s snickers faintly reach her ears. “Jaemin-ah. Are you feeling good? You said you missed me, right? I’m on a break right now so I thought I’d call but if you’re too bus-”

“Missed you,” Jaemin whispered, faintly, and it was her own fortune that either Jaehyun’s hearing was that good or her girlfriend was simply already accustomed to her faint voice, “Missed you so bad, Jaehyunnie-unnie. Want to feel you, want to kiss you, want to-”

“It seems to me that Lucas and Jeno didn’t do enough yet, hm? If you can still talk that much, Jaemin-ah, then they didn’t fuck you well enough yet,” Jaehyun singsang, voice bittersweet, and it wasn’t fair, it had Jaemin whine out loud as she finally managed to free herself from Jeno’s grasp, rolling around and off, curling up on her side as if that would help her escape what she knew was certain to come. As much as her girlfriend wasn’t the kind to chase her own sexual pleasure, she was unrelenting, had, bit by bit, figured out everything Jaemin liked, to weaponize it, use it against her, until she was a whimpering trembling mess.

“Lucas,” Jaehyun called out, in her smooth alt voice, even tone and tender timber, it was too kind to be _kind_ , and Jaemin wondered whether it wasn’t ironic even now, that Jaehyun regarded Jeno so much as her own younger sister that she’d rather use Lucas against her than her own best friend, someone who knew her better than most other people ever would. Not perfectly, not on the same level of intimacy as her girlfriend unto this very day, but they were close, they were similar, and it would be amusing if it didn’t concern her. “You don’t need to hold back on my girl. If she can still talk well, then you can still play a bit with her. Would you let me hear? How good you are to her?” 

Underlying message, it was something more than that, because Jaehyun’s _sex_ was Jaemin’s pleasure, it was satisfaction they both experienced as the younger hit her high. For Jaehyun it was never about her own arousal, the kind that never surpassed basic physical reactions, no matter how much they would try, but there was some sort of mental content, as she had explained once, “I feel good knowing I can make you feel good, Jaemin. I don’t need anything more than you leaning back and relaxing and telling me what feels good, okay? Because I want to make you feel good.”

Now, too, it was not about Jaehyun’s pleasure, it wasn’t about the older sneakily wanting to get off at her set, it wasn’t about this counting as foreplay for some later deed, it was simply Jaehyun wanting to know she felt good, was taken care off, that this was something she could be part of when, already, she couldn’t be _part_ of. “Unnie…” Jaemin whispered now, wasn’t certain the other could hear it but she wanted to try, wanted to have their attention but actually not, because she knew there was nothing good in tow for her after hearing all that. She’d be played, would get wrecked, and when Jeno and Lucas had proposed a threesome centered around the strap-on they wanted to try, never would she have anticipated Jaehyun to join in. 

“What drawer are your toys, Jaemin-ah? Let them see what else you can do, hm?”

Jaemin didn’t want to answer that, unfortunately, she didn’t even have that, not with the way she had so sloppily moved around earlier, had left her drawer halfway open, the lid of her box flipped, revealing the little collection she had accumulated through the years. It must be Jeno looking into it, because the mattress had shifted behind her, and she could hear some rummaging, toys moved this way and that, until the most interesting had been chosen, silent conversations taking place behind her, taking place on the other end of the line, where she could hear staff move about, and she had to admit she was impressed with how shameless even Jaehyun proved to be today. Talking on the phone when she wasn’t even alone, letting them hear what they said, how less innocent minds might catch on to what they’re doing, and it had her whining more, had her roll onto her stomach, spread her knees as she presented her pussy again. 

Within seconds, while Jeno still seemed to be looking, or doing something else, Jaemin couldn’t tell with how hazy she was, she was rewarded, by fingers grabbing her ass, spreading her cheeks in the same way she grew to be familiar with from Yukhei, but this time, instead of much teasing, there was a tongue against her clit, flicking the little nub in a way so alike to how she kissed. As if it were a saber, not an organ of taste, something to swing around, to push another weapon away, but the other weapon was Jaemin’s most sensitive bundle of nerves. It had her cry out, choke on her sheets as she moaned into them, and through her own noises she could hear her girlfriend hum in content. Just how much of their mess was audible would remain a mystery to her, whether Jaehyun could hear the wet sound of her cunt getting eaten out, squelching of the hardened muscle pushing inside, or whether all her noises were transferred well, to be picked up by the older on the other end of the line.

“Ah!” Jeno’s exclaim, certainly, wasn’t as distracting as she would like it to be, but then again, having Yukhei’s tongue on her clit and Jaehyun’s voice in her ears, Jaemin was plenty distracted to begin with. There was much more she would know to handle, she knew, despite her immaculate way of speech, to say it humbly, she could read her body’s signs well, still, and with three sorts of highs presented to her, she was slowly losing on steam. Didn’t even have the energy to turn her head, for whatever Jeno had chosen, she knew they would make her feel well. It would take a literal idiot to not make her cum with her plethora of well used toys, with ones she had carefully chosen to be just right, to fit her standards, fulfill her wishes, and she was certain even they knew what to make of it now. 

She was putty in their hands, lacking energy to react unto the very moment it became so intense anew, when Yukhei let up from her cunt and fingers carefully coaxed her to lower her hips down. She regretted it, and she loved it, was torn between two sensations at once when she felt textured silicone, slick with lube, cold against her folds. But it were instincts taking over, making her grind down, were hands gripping her hips tighter, to help her move whenever she was too weak to go on, and it were Jaehyun’s neverending praises and demands in her ear as she helplessly whined. It was too much, it was her favorite and it was perfectly much, was little spikes and ripples that parted her folds, teased her clit, perfectly soft but not too hard to irritate her cunt, and Jaemin was too weak to resist. 

The mat, because it was no more than that, rectangular piece of silicone, attached to straps, for pillows or thighs or wherever one wanted to grind down against, had been one she had wanted to use with Jaehyun for weeks, forbidden by circumstance. Of course she had tried on her own, had tied it around her blanket, had purchased a pillar-shaped cushion specifically for this, but she hadn’t experienced it supported by another person’s thigh yet, hadn’t experienced the full firmness of it, the way it slightly changed whenever the muscle beneath flexed, and she wanted to cry. 

She probably did, albeit she would never admit to it, cried into her sheets while she came, with a wet sob, stars dancing behind closed eyes, and it was the last she noticed when pleasure rippled through her body and had her go up in flames.

⭑⠁⠐ ➸ ⠄⭒⨨

“I really don’t get why you’re upset when it was my pussy that was blown,” Jaemin mumbled into Jaehyun’s stomach, not the least soft but at least the smooth sweater made up for it, full of that heady scent of tonka. She would get aroused, if she had any energy left for that. Certainly, there was no pussy game she would be up to for _weeks_ \- or at least for days, because she still knew herself well. 

“Because you didn’t tell me earlier,” Jaehyun protested, her beautiful lips jutted out a bit, natural pout emphasized, and her traitorous ears, revealed by combed back hair, were a shade of bright red. “I would have told them how to treat you perfectly well, Jaemin-ah.”

Not able to help it, Jaemin made some bright cooing sound, pressing herself further into her girlfriend’s deliciously smelling stomach, rubbing her face into the smooth fabric, until fingers softly tugging at her strands reminded her better, told her to calm down again. “Hm, you were just right, Unnie. And that wasn’t even about me, that was about Yukhei-unnie. So they gave me more than I could have asked for, really!”

Immediately, she could see the older’s facial expression soften, a warm glint, full of affection in her eyes. It warmed Jaemin’s body, not uncomfortably, it was _love_ , pure and unfiltered love and adoration and all things good in this world. “I love you, Unnie. And you’re really already giving me so much,” she tried to assure the older, with the gentlest of smile on her lips, tried to push herself up, get closer, get the kiss she very well deserved. Her efforts, smashed down, for the moment she moved she winced, her pussy throbbing and sore, the whole squirting challenge had taken a toll on her she had not thought possibly, and she couldn’t help whine a bit. 

Jaehyun, lovely fucker she was, only laughed, and with anyone else, Jaemin might be upset, sulking for not being taken serious in her pain. But this was Jaehyun, and even her girlfriend’s laughter full of glee was sweet music in her ears, was full of tenderness and love. And maybe, just for today, with such beautiful sound in her ears, Jaemin would ignore that she dated the worst sort of bully because it was the bully she had fallen for first. 

“I love you,” she whispered, settling down again, burying her face in Jaehyun’s sweater anew, to inhale that heavily sweet scent.

“I love you too, Jaeminnie-yah,” Jaehyun replied, and this time her voice was dripping with love, full of affection.

Jaemin wouldn’t change a thing for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> You've probably made it through this faster than I did, albeit I bless the horndogs for bringing upon me all those sinful thoughts and, again, a big shout-out to [Bea](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX), in whose dms this idea took place, who guided me through all the kinks, scenes, and whatnot, and just generally indulged my tiddy talks.
> 
> Again, you can find [drippin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929155) | [twitter link](https://twitter.com/starrymeis/status/1335993052511559682) here (if I happen to add more parts to this, I'll consider creating a series but, alas, the horndogs are a rare blessing)
> 
> If you're curious about what else I have to offer, you can keep up with my plans, wips, and whatnot on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starrymeis) or send me your thoughts via [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/starrymeis)  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
